Consider the function $f(x) = 2x^2 - 4x + 9$.  Evaluate $2f(3) + 3f(-3)$.
Answer: We have $f(3) = 2(3^2) - 4\cdot 3 + 9 = 18 - 12 + 9 = 15$ and $f(-3) = 2(-3)^2 - 4(-3) + 9 = 18 +12+9 = 39$. So, we have $2f(3)+3f(-3) = 2(15) + 3(39) = 30 + 117 = \boxed{147}$.